


The Passage That Ends Nowhere

by LogicIsGod327



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bigger and less trashy London Has Fallen meets Harry Potter also it's gay, Alternate Universe - No Cursed Child, I can't even write a drama about WWIII without making it gay, Joan I love you but the expanded universe needs to not right now, Magic Revealed, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Terrorism, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicIsGod327/pseuds/LogicIsGod327
Summary: During the first dialogue between the European Union and the European Magical Assembly, an attack scatters the Muggle and Magical governments of Europe to the four winds. In the void left over by this attack, World War III forms, as the United States and the Magical Republic of North America compete with the Russian governments to instate two very different orders in Europe. All the while, the trio is once again on the run, this time, with their families, in a quest to eliminate a new deranged order of wizards bent on conquering the world for themselves.





	

**Prologue- Foreign Relations**

_ I started studying what the nature of a monument is and what a monument should be. And for the World War III memorial I designed a futile, almost terrifying passage that ends nowhere. -Maya Lin _

Hermione Jean Weasley, formerly Granger, was elected in 2020 to the position of Minister of Magic by a landslide. She was wholeheartedly endorsed by her predecessor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who took the office of Interim Minister in 1998, and was formally elected in 2000 to the position. She had limited competition from a more moderate member of the Wizengamot, but she soundly defeated him. A champion of diplomacy between magical governments and social justice, she had approval ratings in the sixty percent range only two years into her first five year term. 

The thirty fifth Minister of Magic was directly responsible for the first dialogue opened between the European Union and the European Magical Assembly. Previously, all Muggle-Wizard relations had been conducted on a country to country basis, spare the International Confederation of Wizards’ envoy to the United Nations, but, along with German Chancellor of Magic Eli Gelund, she was able to rally the EMA to agree to a sit down with the EU in 2022.

The result of this sit down would be the collapse of both worlds as they had existed since 1945.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tag spam because I feel like I owe you guys an explanation for my trashiness, and, yes, I am ignoring much of the established canon, and entirely cutting out Cursed Child because I have some real issues there. I am also ignoring Pottermore for several reasons, namely, the politics my mind envisions don't jive well with what we're getting from Jo on the rest of the Wizarding World. I won't make this too dark, but it won't be pretty, either. Salud, guys.


End file.
